1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to techniques for sensing one or more downhole parameters, for example, vibration, global accelerations, revolutions per minute (RPM), whirl (and whirl parameters), and stick slip.
2. Description of Related Art
Oilfield operations are typically performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once the downhole tools form a wellbore to reach a desired reservoir, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. During drilling and other wellsite operations, sensors may be located downhole to determine one or more downhole parameters. Some sensors may measure drilling parameters, such as the inclination and azimuth of the downhole tool.
Sensors may provide valuable information about the downhole tools and/or equipment during the drilling and/or wellbore operations. For example, sensors such as inclination and azimuth sensors may be used during drilling to determine the drilling direction. Noise from the downhole equipment, such as the drill bit, may interfere with the performance of the sensors. In some cases, the sensors may be located away from the noise source, such as the drill bit, in order to reduce the noise interference with the sensor. Some examples of sensors are provided in U.S. Patent/Application Nos. 2007/0203651, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,798,246, 7,363,717, 7,252,144, 7,082,821, 6,966,211, 6,842,699, 6,712,159, 6,529,834, 6,227,044, 5,646,611, 5,467,083, 5,448,227, 5,226,332, 4,903,245, 4,845,434, 4,739,262, and 4,013,945.
Despite the development of techniques involving downhole sensors, there remains a need to provide advanced techniques for sensing downhole parameters. The present disclosure is directed to fulfilling these needs.